


Bubbly

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: You and Sam meet during college and over the years feelings change for each of you.This is for @sdavid09 winter challenge. I picked College AU and the song Bubbly.





	Bubbly

**Present**

_“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!” the crowd chanted._

_Sam stared at you, unsure of what was happening, but he knew that everything was changing. He took a step closer to you, bringing his hand up to your cheek._

**Four Years Ago**

You were walking along, looking down at the map every so often, to make sure that you were still headed the right way, Charlie had drawn it during Calculus class. You were nervous about meeting her other roommates, but you couldn’t study in your dorm room anymore, not since your roommate decided that it was party central. Charlie lived with two other people-guys and knew she was wanting to even it out a little.

Coming up to the small, in need of a paint job, white house, you gave yourself a silent pep talk and stepped onto the porch. Chuckling at the sign above the door that simply said “Hot Geeks House”, that had to be Charlie’s doing. You went to knock at the door but suddenly found yourself staring at a blue t-shirt. You tilted your head back, cause yeah the guy was that tall and found yourself speechless.

He had shaggy brown hair, brown, no wait hazel colored eyes, you were unsure because they kept shifting colors like on a kaleidoscope, full lips that stretched across his ridiculously white teeth, as he stared down at you. “Can I help you?” he said in warm tone.

“Wow!” you breathed out, “Uh, yeah sorry. I’m Y/N Y/L/N, Charlie asked me to come by, to see the room you have for rent. You couldn’t stop staring at him, well up at him, truth was you only came to right under his pecs, which you could tell were straining against the cotton t-shirt.

“Right! Come on in! She’s in the kitchen torturing Kevin right now. I’m Sam,” he held his hand out to you.

–

Thankfully, you had hit it off with Kevin and Sam, so the room had become yours. The next few months were busy as every one of you were enrolled in hard classes. Charlie was into Computer Sciences, Kevin was well, taking everything Harvard could throw at him, Sam was pre-law and you were pre-med. The winter break was coming up and Charlie wanted to throw a New Year’s party since all of you were staying put instead of going home.

Sam was currently sprawled over your bed, while the two of you studied, or attempted to. He was going on and on about this girl that he had met. Jess, you thought with a grimace.

“Sam! Enough! Just ask her out already, she’d be stupid to tell you no!” you blurted out, you were getting tired of him talking about her all the time. You and he had become best friends over the last few months, you actually felt more for him but you knew he wasn’t interested in you that way.

Sam looked up at you with his hurt puppy dog eyes, “What’d I do, Y/N/N?”

You blew your hair out of your eyes, “Nothing, sorry, I, uh, I’m nervous about this midterm is all. Seriously, though, you should go call her now, before it gets too late.”

Sam looked at you, “You think she would say yes?” He was always so unsure of himself with women. He wished he could be like his brother, but he was destined to be the awkward one he thought disgustedly.

“Yeah, I do. She’d be crazy to say no to you,” you murmured gently staring at your book. You felt the bed shift as he got up, then he did something that shocked you, something he had never done before. He pushed your hair from your forehead, then he leaned close  placing his lips gently in the center. You felt your heart stutter at the soft touch.

Laying down on your bed after he left, you tried to figure out if he had meant anything about the innocent kiss, shaking your head you decided it was just him being his usual sweet self. You still couldn’t help the giddy feeling that you got every time you thought about it.

> _I’ve been awake for a while now_
> 
> _You’ve got me feelin’ like a child now_
> 
> _‘Cause every time I see your bubbly face_
> 
> _I get the tingles in a silly place_

–

Charlie had made flyers pronouncing the party of the year to happen at the “Hot Geeks House”, and made sure that all of you passed them out. The night of the party, there had to be over a hundred people that showed up. Sam was there with Jess, and you couldn’t help but stare enviously at her as the night went on. Sam was so attentive and you could tell he really liked her, it made you feel a bubble of jealousy start in your belly. You hated yourself for it, Sam deserved to be happy, why couldn’t you be be happy for him.

“Oh,” you whispered when his eyes found you across the room and they lit up with joy, “That’s why.”

> _It starts in my toes_
> 
> _And I crinkle my nose_
> 
> _Wherever it goes_
> 
> _I always know_
> 
> _That you make me smile_
> 
> _Please stay for a while now_
> 
> _Just take your time_
> 
> _Wherever you go_

As midnight approached, you couldn’t stand to be there and watch as he kissed her at midnight, so you made your escape quietly telling everyone that you weren’t feeling well. You were almost to your room when the countdown began, you quickly entered your room, locking the door behind you.

–

**Three Years Ago**

**New Year’s Eve**

Everyone had had such a great time at the first party, that Charlie decided to make it an annual thing. Sam had tried to get you to come to the party with his friend Brady, but you couldn’t make yourself. Sure Brady was nice and he was cute, but he wasn’t Sam. Besides, you knew that it was starting to bother Jess that you and Sam spent so much time together. You had overheard her complaining to him about it more than once.

You were pretending to be to sick to come to the party, which was why you were currently hiding under a blanket, wanting Sam to get out of your room so you could feel sorry for yourself.

> _The rain is falling on my window pane_
> 
> _But we are hiding in a safer place_
> 
> _Under covers staying dry and warm_
> 
> _You give me feelings that I adore_

Sam was making that impossible, he kept trying to tickle you, and then that just started making you feel all warm and tingly again. You were giggling hysterically as he pounced on you, the t-shirt you were wearing riding up as the blanket slipped down and both of you froze when Sam’s large hands touched your warm skin. You inhaled sharply as Sam stared down at your pale, creamy stomach that was on display.

> _They start in my toes_
> 
> _Make me crinkle my nose_
> 
> _Wherever it goes_
> 
> _I always know_
> 
> _That you make me smile_
> 
> _Please stay for a while_
> 
> _now just take your time_
> 
> _Wherever you go_
> 
> _But what am I gonna say:_
> 
> _When you make me feel this way_
> 
> _I just mmmmm_

Just as he was about to say something, you groaned inwardly when she was suddenly in your doorway, “What the hell is going on Sam!”

Sam closed his eyes, he opened them to look down at you, his own eyes filled with an apology. “Jess, wait!” he quickly scrambled off the bed and chased after her.

You didn’t see him again for hours but you heard the yelling, your eyes filled with tears. It was your fault that he was fighting with her now, maybe you should move out. During the countdown, he showed back up at your door, his eyes red, “Can I come in? We, uh, broke up.”

You nodded wordlessly and spread your arms out for him. The two of you ringing in the new year, silently.

**Two Years Ago**

**New Year’s Eve**

You knew everyone was still upset that you were going home for New Year’s, but honestly, you couldn’t watch him with Ruby. You had thought things were headed in a different direction after Jess, but he acted like nothing had changed between the two of you.

“I can’t believe you won’t be here, celebrating with us,” Sam said. He wanted you to stay, but he didn’t know how to ask, his feelings for you were changing and it was making him confused. Sam knew that you were his best friend, but ever since Jess he couldn’t help but wonder if there could be more between you two.

“Look, my mom asked me to come home this year, I’m sorry. Next year, I’ll stay,” you said softly, feeling awful especially when Sam whipped out the puppy eyes at you. “Knock it off, jerk,” you chuckled. “Take me to the airport?”

–

Your parents held their annual holiday bash a few days later, and while you were glad to be home, you missed everyone, including Sam-especially Sam. Since you had started school, you had never been away from him. The summers saw both of you staying in Cambridge, to work for tuition help. Harvard wasn’t cheap. It was getting closer to midnight, so you walked outside, deciding on calling Sam at midnight and finally telling him how you felt. You shivered from the cold, your breath showing up in puffs. You pulled your phone out, dialing his number, fear beginning in your stomach, but also the tingly feeling that you got whenever you thought of Sam.

> _And it starts in my toes_
> 
> _Makes me crinkle my nose_
> 
> _Wherever it goes_
> 
> _I always know_
> 
> _That you make me smile_
> 
> _Please stay for a while_
> 
> _Now just take your time_
> 
> _Wherever you go_
> 
> _Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum_
> 
> _Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm_

The phone rang and rang, but he never answered, you blew out a shaky breath and just left him a message, “Happy New Year Sam! I miss you!”

**One Year Ago**

**New Year’s Eve**

You said you wouldn’t go again, Y/N/N!,” Sam all but pouted. He wanted to tell you that he wanted to try for more with you, he and Ruby had broken up months ago, when he had accidently called out your name in bed one night. You didn’t know that, but Sam thought about it all the time.

“I’m sorry, but Cas is leaving for basic training in January. It’s the last time I’ll get to see him,” you said. “You know he’s my best friend.”

“I thought I was your best friend,” he said coyly, fluttering his eyelashes at you, making you both bust out in laughter.

“Ass!” you stuck your tongue out at him.

–

This year, you decided-well Cas decided that the two of you were going to ring in the New Year with some alcoholic assistance. It didn’t help that neither of you had anything to eat before you tried to drink the equivalent of a liquor store. Now, here it was minutes from midnight and you were currently lying on your bed trying to get the room to stop spinning.

You were surprised when you saw that Sam was trying to FaceTime you, and you prayed that you wouldn’t throw up while talking to him, you answered, keeping one hand firmly planted on the floor of your bedroom.

“Sammy!” you giggled. “I miss you sooo much!” you hiccuped and snorted with laughter.

Sam chuckled, “Are you drunk?”

Yes..No..” you giggled and shrugged, “Maybe?”

“Never thought I would see the day-”

“Sam! Do you know how cute you are?” you interrupted him, “You’re so funny, and smart and whenever you make puppy dog eyes at me, I just wanna kiss your face all over!” you dropped the phone, “WHOOPS!”

Sam was shocked by your admission, he knew you wouldn’t remember any of this tomorrow, he couldn’t help but laugh as you thought you fixed the phone, but you were holding it upside down. You were still talking about how cute he was and all the things you loved about him, when all of a sudden he heard a soft snore and shook his head as he realized you had fallen asleep.

> _I’ve been asleep for a while now_
> 
> _You tuck me in just like a child now_
> 
> _'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_
> 
> _I’m comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

**Present**

**New Year’s Eve**

“Five, Four, Three..” the chanting was getting louder.

Sam stepped closer to you, “I know this changes everything, but I love you, Y/N. I have for a long time now. It seems like we keep missing an opportunity and I can’t do that anymore,” Sam said softly.

He reached out with one hand, cupping your cheek, bending down, he laid a gentle kiss to the tip of your nose, his eyes closing at your soft sigh.

> _It starts in my soul_
> 
> _And I lose all control_
> 
> _When you kiss my nose_
> 
> _The feeling shows_
> 
> _'Cause you make me smile,_
> 
> _Baby, just take your time_
> 
> _Now holdin’ me tight_

“Two!, One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” the room erupted in balloons, confetti and yells and kisses. But for you and Sam the world had revolved down to just the two of you, as he bent down more and brought your lips together for your first kiss.

> _Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_
> 
> _Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_
> 
> _Wherever you go_
> 
> _I always know_
> 
> _'Cause you make me smile_
> 
> _Even just for a while_

“Happy New Year, Y/N,” he murmured against your lips. “I love you.” 


End file.
